


性起源（Sexual Origin）

by THE_JADE



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_JADE/pseuds/THE_JADE
Summary: 首发于lofter，原文分为三部分上传，以下为后记：我是个很喜欢写后记的人，通常这种连载型的文章，写到三分之二我就会开始构思自己的后记该写些什么。本来我想在这里说，大概我以后不会再写这种一片坦途的感情了，意思是说不搞这么诚恳的HE，因为据我观察，似乎快乐的阅读体验容易扼杀读者的思考力。感谢我瑶妹儿把我这种幼稚的想法抹去了——我写作的目的并不是要去感动读者，而是为了让我的文字代替我来生长——她头一次在我没强迫她的情况下，主动说要给我写长评，据说这是她第一次长评。我还是像以往一样，既已写完了文章，就不再对这些文字发表自己的看法，更不会说别人的评论有几分合我心意之类的话。我爱看有实质内容的评论。我爱看那些自己构思出来又被我反复看了上百遍的句子落入别人手心的模样，我哪会想要它们继续合我心意呢？我巴不得它们摇旗呐喊来反对我。这就像是《底特律》游戏中卡姆斯基看见康纳反抗他命令的那一刻，脸上狂喜的表情；如果人类不打算推翻上帝，那么上帝创世便没有丝毫愉悦。所以我始终欢迎大家在评论区留下一些自己的看法，这不光为了满足我，这同我在这儿怀着认识我的人都能感受到的野心写文章一样，是延续自己生命的手段。还要感谢一个人，感谢我家小玫瑰，和她的相处给了我写这篇文章的灵感。倒不是说从我们的对话中我借了梗来编故事，而只是一点星火。我们不止一次讨论了性，我有生以来从未对性想过那么多，于是也从未对性有过那么多疑惑。然后我就想到，会有其他人和我一样对性的存在觉得奇怪吗，会努力想弄清楚它在自己生活中扮演了什么样的角色吗，会为了精神思想与肉体快感的对立冥思苦想吗？这就是《性起源》的由来了。文章里有很多情节，我在写大纲的时候把自己拔出来回头一看，都不知道自己为什么想到了这些。但生活的我不会选择质疑写作的我，永远不会。生活的我总是优柔寡断，对任何事都要考虑太多前因后果；而写作的我几乎是杀伐果断的，带着不可逆转的上帝视角，出轨于我不是出轨，退缩于我不是退缩，活春宫于我不是活春宫，一切都是象征至高美学的拼图，早就被铺排好，只需一片片填充进去。一万六千字的故事，我已经讲了够多了。最后仍然再次感谢阅读的各位，无论你读完之后对我有什么感想，无论你有没有红心、蓝手、评论，感谢阅读。对了，还有开学快乐。不是在拿大家寻开心，我初中英语老师说过一句话让我印象深刻，那天课本上有个句子：世上最好的东西都是免费的。她说她不同意，因为学习并不免费。学习是最好的东西，大家开学快乐！Hineni2018/9/118:34
Relationships: Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), 马库斯/赛门
Kudos: 10





	性起源（Sexual Origin）

未知象征了魅力。无论洞穴之下或云层之上，不可解的数据或尚未经历的感觉，隐秘的物象能够激起探索欲望。

性自有其隐秘。

童年时它是树梢最顶端那窝触不可及却闹腾不停的小鸟，成年后是囚禁在黑暗中歌唱的金丝雀，老年就变作图腾，蕴藏生生不息的密文。

人类的性起源不可考，尽管它如此美妙以至几乎独占鳌头——唯有人与海豚两类生物在进行交合时可以产生快感。其余各家盲目的交配行为，不过是大自然一场心血来潮的游戏，看看谁同谁搏斗到最后，谁有资格迎接最终极的毁灭；不能被奉承为性。

但后来的后来有那么一天，人类开始以造物主的自信与野心创造仿生人。

诚然，这项掌控外的发明获得再合理的归宿在人类眼中也始终是隐而未发的浩劫，然而在性起源的研究里，仿生人仍是堪称完美的案例。

如果调查样本是仿生人，如果他或她实际不知何为触感，只知所触之物的材质和力量；如果他或她的外生殖器官只是为了执行特定任务而存在的可有可无的构造，在不需要时甚至可以收回体内；如果他或她既不能像低等级生命那样通过结合创造新生，更不能像高等级生命那样通过牛顿热力学第二定律获取愉悦，那么他们的主动性行为是否存在，又是缘何存在？

仿生人当然很清楚人类这方面的习惯，且不说家政和服务型机器人内部为满足主人需求，在出厂时即设有性程序，就单单看现在的年份，要想躲开性相关的信息着实不易。

马库斯和赛门会认为自己对这个主题相当有发言权。

——耶利哥在赢得底特律的解放后日益发展壮大，领导者的分工就必须更加具体才好形成有规章制度的体系，乔许、诺斯、赛门三人各司其职，因此从前的起义军领袖马库斯管辖范围看似扩大，其实每日待处理的事物减少了。拥有娱乐时间成为可能。

那天晚上两人难得抽空走一趟影院，认认真真挑选了一部纪实战争电影，却仍防不胜防地发现影片以男女主角在卧室内赤裸上身热吻相拥结尾。

沿河走回他们在老城区的聚居地，头顶星星映在河水里，光线被波纹割裂，缥缈仿若置身雨雾。赛门也许出于好奇，也许觉得沉默难耐，主动问起马库斯，荧幕上的事，他和诺斯有没有做过。

马库斯思考了几秒问题的性质，坦诚点头，在赛门的追问下，马库斯告诉对方那发生在某夜的画室里，自己为诺斯作了张画像，两人聊上几句，气氛刚刚好，一切自然而然。很关键的一点在于，马库斯补充道，他们都设有相关的程序，其实自己一开始并没有往这方面想太多，但诺斯给了他引导，毕竟她对此更熟悉。

可以说马库斯在意诺斯的过去，但他不介意，他也没什么好介意，就像自己曾经被肢解、丢进仿生人填埋场一样，那是段令人神伤的记忆，是心爱之人遭受过的伤害，但大家已经从中恢复，并汲取了使自己更加强大的力量。

赛门继续提着问，对于性这条同样存在于自己身上的神秘线索，他青少年般的好奇。只是相较于性体验，赛门更想知道一些技术上的问题，他在夜幕下眨动蓝色的眼睛，让马库斯详细解释人类为他们安装的性爱程序是如何运作。

“诺斯说觉醒之前性是一道强制程序，”马库斯望着他，“并非由某种动作引发强制反应，而是强制使仿生人对动作感到愉悦来激发反应——否则人类雇主会很容易分辨出与真人性行为的差别。然而，”马库斯想了想又说：“你知道非自愿地与他人分享自己的身体会是强烈的精神痛苦。”

赛门察觉到他语气中的怜惜和低落，拍拍他后背，用轻松的语气让话题拐了个弯：“所以，你们玩得开心吗？”

分析这个问题的指向性和可答性都比较复杂，马库斯没有很快说话。

“这只是礼节问候而已，”赛门扁扁嘴，“你说开心就行了。”

马库斯微笑起来，“好吧，当然。”

走了几步赛门察言观色了一番后又道：“希望不会冒犯到你……我觉得仿生人做爱是件挺奇怪的事，毕竟从文献资料来看，仿生人的性快感是远逊于人类的，而且我们也不能借此生育后代。仿生人的性更像孩子依照父母行为所创作的拙劣翻版，是种对于长大以及获取更多独立权利的渴望罢了。”

旁边的人听着，假如他右边太阳穴位置的显示灯还没有被取下，赛门会看到那光环快速旋转并由蓝变黄。赛门怕自己没把意思表达清楚，张开嘴想再说几句，但马库斯安抚式地按了按赛门的手。

“别担心，我明白；你的话有道理。”

就在这时，全神贯注于所讨论话题的家政机器人踩到堤岸上一块松动的地砖，脚底打滑差点摔倒，对原型机而言解决这点突发情况是小事一桩，马库斯即刻握紧对方的手，用最合适的力道和方向把赛门拉扯回了自己身边。赛门显然心有余悸，忘了仿生人之间的某种开放式握手是比人类肢体接触更加复杂的行为，等他反应过来，贴合的手掌已经开始发出微弱蓝光。

他立马推开了马库斯的手，竖起食指笑嘻嘻道：“给你上一课吧，你看，千万不要在诺斯面前这样去搭救别的小姑娘。”

马库斯与赛门的关系为什么变得这样密切还得从几个月前说起。

仿生人斗争在底特律城取得初步胜利后，大量获得自由的仿生人在废弃的旧城区聚居，形成了一定的仿生人聚落，不过耶利哥组织总部还是设在了市中心的高楼大厦里。生活方式发生了变化，生产方式就不能停滞不前。经过耶利哥内部协商决定，仿生人提出了更为系统的与人类和平共处理念，通常被玩笑性地归纳为：自由（free）了，但没免费（free）。

顺口也行，拗口也罢，新的规矩就这样确定下来：仿生人出厂即为自己的生产成本负债，在岗位工作产生价值偿还债务。账户存款由负转正后仿生人可自行决定去留，各行业仿生人工资受市场规律杠杆调控、工薪同等受法律保护，价格信息由网络即时传递。同样，既然资金有了输入，也必须要有输出，自此仿生人需付款来更新系统配置、搭乘交通工具、购买衣物、游览付费景点、体验娱乐消费等等。

以马库斯在耶利哥第一把交椅的工作量，他自然是没有精力再去找其他工作，他本人也想不到挣更多钱有什么意义，于是每天就是市中心的总部与旧城区的住宅两头跑。多数路程他搭公交车，下车后的少数路程他行走，更有时直接从城市中心漫步回家，细数夕阳之下底特律的景色。

赛门和他由于分工不同，并不往城中的同一个方向走，因此头一回马库斯走在路上碰见赛门时感到惊讶极了，问他怎么会出现在这里。

一问一答中，原来家政机型的赛门对制作美食的愉快体验念念不忘，又不想像最开始那样向人类家庭投入太多感情，就象征性地找了个帮某工薪家庭做晚餐的工作。好巧不巧，那户人家正好坐落在马库斯的返程路上，在后者回家的步行途中。

从这以后，两人经常差不多恰巧碰上，有时赛门在马库斯身后遥遥喊他，有时赛门被马库斯追上，有时赛门一开门马库斯就在外边朝他露出笑，然后他们一起走回家，一路上谈论千奇百怪的话题，由于住在前后楼，两人就在赛门那栋的楼下分手。久而久之，哪怕没有遇见，也不约而同地在固定地点等上十五分钟。

但赛门内心了然所谓“正好”和“恰巧”并不存在，他每天都不得不精打细算着时间，今天早一点，明天晚一点，后天不要碰面。让一切看起来像是随机事件。

这样的见面原本按部就班，赛门不打算涉足马库斯与诺斯的恋情，他有少许私心，想多一点了解马库斯的生活，此外没有别的欲求。然而河边的轻轻一推改变了一些事情，赛门不知道；马库斯知道。

最初马库斯只是为了验证猜测。

那天赛门故意拖延时间避开他，在厨房里气定神闲地煎牛排，快起锅时他伸手去拿胡椒粉瓶，一抬头透过窗子隔着后院看见了马库斯，后者从未出现在那里过。这时他们认识已有两三年——认识赛门多久，马库斯认识耶利哥就是多久，他是他手电光照亮的第一个同类——盛夏时节树上的叶子绿得快要滴下水来，马库斯垂着手臂站在对面人家的屋檐下，他一只蓝色的眼睛、一只绿色的眼睛，都十分沉静，对上赛门的视线时似乎笑了笑，仔细又像没有。

赛门看呆了，八分熟的牛排煎成全熟，他回过神，手忙脚乱地关火，拿铲子戳了戳焦黑的牛肉，感觉不扔不行。

离开时他为浪费了食材向主人家道歉，马库斯朝女主人礼貌颔首，看着赛门好气又好笑地朝自己这边点了点，解释说，无论对蓝血还是红血，被老大盯着干活都会很头疼。马库斯笑出了声音。

诺斯跟马库斯分手的事是乔许告诉赛门的，乔许是除当事人外了解到这个消息的第一人，马库斯在某次工作会议休息的当口顺嘴提了一句，乔许则八卦兮兮地问：“老大这事得保密么？”马库斯一边在平板电脑上翻页一边说：“你自己看着办。”

赛门忍不住向乔许打探两人分开的细节，乔许表示他也没敢去问。

“要不问诺斯？”

乔许缩起肩，“马库斯和诺斯里面偏要我选一个？你太残忍了吧。”

几星期过去，分手的消息在网上传开，赛门草草浏览一遍网页，尽管记者言之凿凿，当代新闻行业却不那么可信，他借机状似无意地提起这个话茬。

马库斯下颚微抬，眯了眯眼睛，回忆起当天的情境。“前一阵博物馆里有个荷兰现代主义画家的画展，”他语调平缓地说，“我约她一起看展览，走到出口的地方我提了分手。她说行，表情也不讶异，我们俩总归有一个要先提。外面正下雨，我问需不需要我送她去哪儿，她摇摇头说要独自想一想，然后就走进雨里了。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我回家了啊。”

赛门瞪大眼睛问：“按说你不该跑上前去为她撑个伞什么的吗？”

“赛门，”马库斯语重心长道，“不要撑阳伞久了，就以为仿生人会怕淋雨。”

“可你们两个为什么会分手？”赛门还是难以理解，他稍微侧过身子问道：“你们真的考虑好影响了吗？诺斯、诺斯……底特律战役的最后你在枪口和实时转播的摄像头底下与她十指相扣吻了她，这段日子以来你们搭配得那么有默契，她陪你解放了半个北美！”

“主要原因还是观念不合，这点你们都知道，”马库斯的语气依旧平淡，“我们两个也都是固执的人，激情消散后每一次忍耐都让人感到疲惫，这样下去没有尽头。况且，”他声音加重了些，“开始和结束感情都是智慧生物能动性的一部分，不爱的时候，就算曾经在全世界眼前牵过手也应该放开。”

赛门沉默几秒，偏过头囔囔道：“大演说家。”

他完全记得自己从第一天起是因为什么而无法从身边这个人身上挪开视线——马库斯仿佛夜里的北极星和白昼里的太阳般值得仰望，每当对方展露出这种令人倾慕的特质，赛门或是闭不上嘴，或是说不出话。

马库斯看了他一眼，继续说：“其实我现在怀疑这段感情的真实性，或许我和她所谓‘爱’不过像我们的性一样，是对人类下意识的模仿，模仿男人与女人相爱，并不算真正意义上的‘爱情’。”

这天傍晚底特律宁静的街道上赛门没有认同马库斯的这一观点，他认为不该在一段感情结束后就将其否认，在快乐耗尽后寻找意义是不明智的做法。“就像你说的，”他将手伸进口袋里掩饰紧张，“你们常常意见不合，但你记得吗？你们刚在一起不久那阵子，那时耶利哥还被认为是非法组织，你们两个带着各自的想法，在讨论停止之前绝不让步，我们都想不通你和诺斯是怎么走到一块儿的。但任何盼着你们因争吵而分道扬镳的人最后一定会失望，你们总会重新联合起来，彼此安慰扶持。那时候你们有不同的立场，可却是毫不动摇地相爱的，马库斯……我觉得这是很了不起的感情。”他用诚恳、脆弱的声音这样说。

不知不觉又走到岔路口，赛门也不太相信自己竟一口气讲了这么多，尤其还是在评论马库斯的私事，他摇摇头羞涩地道歉。

“是我的表达不好，”马库斯也有些不知所措，“对这件事我没有什么深刻的想法，说那些就是想告诉你，我并不爱她了，或许以前也没有我以为的那样爱。”

赛门微微皱了一下眉，恍惚感觉到针对这句话可以提出很多问题来，最重要的一个是：为什么要告诉我？

但他没有问任何一个，他嗯了一声，朝马库斯点点头，随后小跑着，很快消失在了楼梯口。

***

感谢窗外成行的常青树，栽在前后两栋楼房的正中央，却把长而茂密的枝干伸向马库斯，短而稀疏的伸向赛门；好让赛门视野开阔地看见树景，以为窗外有一道天然的视线屏障，再让马库斯受近在眼前的叶片庇护，去看清对面鲜少拉合窗帘的赛门。

马库斯知道自己不太正常，无论在人类还是在仿生人社会，自己的行为都值得检讨。忘了是从什么时候开始，他习惯立在窗台前，于枝叶的掩盖下窥视赛门清晨与夜晚的一小段生活。

先天的配置优势使他的视觉系统可以将图像清晰放大，马库斯看得到赛门卧室里每一天每一个微小的变化，从变化中又能推导出许多错过的细节——比方说赛门离开时衣柜的柜门如果没有完全合拢，那么大概他今早在楼下为挑选称心的花束，花费了比预算更多的时间。

在马库斯的偶尔一瞥或驻足凝视的视线里，赛门同月亮道晚安、给窗户上锁、重新推开玻璃窗迎接新一天的到来、裸露着皮肤雪白的上半身向朝阳伸懒腰、照镜子、挑选与西装颜色配合的领带，以及诸多可能连赛门本人都不清楚的小动作。马库斯也并不总守在一处端详，只是有时觉得倦怠或者百无聊赖，他便一蹬桌角，叫滑轮椅子溜到窗边，像卡尔曾经在早餐时分看电视一般，手指压低嫩绿的开关，对面风光尽收眼底。赛门倘若不在卧室，马库斯就伴着各式各样的噪杂等待，双手交握、眼皮轻眨，等熟悉的身影带着永不退色的好奇神情转进房间。

他常常以为哪个自己观察不到的角落会开出笑声来。

是一通电话让马库斯注意到了这份对赛门的独特关注。仿生人本该自动编码无线信号里的讯息，他却因为分心贪恋被绿叶围困的影子而错过了电话另一头的声音，最后不得不重新调回通话记录查询。

他逐渐了解自己的野心并不止步于远观，甚至有种直击脑门的冲动想要告诉赛门，你知不知道我们的肤色相交叠会是多美妙的图景？

马库斯不懂如何判断哪样算太快、哪样算太慢，但他并不着急，仿生人有比人类更长更稳定的寿命，因而有更多机会等待。

诺斯在分手两个月后主动请求调往耶利哥在洛杉矶的最大分部任职。马库斯派了乔许与她一同前往，诺斯挑着眉饶有兴致地问他为什么不派赛门。马库斯回答说她和乔许总能顾忌到不同方面，观点相互牵制，应该能作出最合理的决策。

如果诺斯没发现赛门对马库斯的感情，也没发现马库斯已经注意到了赛门的感情，这会是一个很好的答复。不过它现在仍然是，诺斯感到自己并没有产生任何不满的情绪，无论嫉妒或愤恨，于是她心下了然，这正是最完美的结果。

此后耶利哥内部作了一些职权调整，赛门开始偶尔跟随马库斯出席会议。时间已经入冬，底特律这个水汽充足的城市慷慨地下起雪来。

赛门喜欢像人类一样将自己包得严严实实，羽绒服不算，还要加上围巾、手套和帽子，哪怕仿生人根本不需要衣物御寒。大多数仿生人重新融入社会后都会选择入乡随俗，换下标有机器型号的外涂层，穿上人类习惯的着装。即便如此，赛门依旧显得过于认真。马库斯问起时，赛门说，只不过喜欢这种被衣物环绕的感觉罢了，他说着歪头蹭了蹭自己的帽子，称它们既随和又安全。马库斯也稍微歪了歪脑袋，却是为了克制自己去感受赛门绵软领口的渴望。

事情发生转机是某次赛门参加活动，摘下围巾后忘记带走，他嘱咐马库斯下次去时如果还能找到就帮他带回来。马库斯在大厦里转了小半天，跑了四个部门，最终找到了这条失散的围巾。

只是当回家走到赛门楼底下时，一向磊落坦荡的起义军领袖停住了脚步。

“很抱歉，赛门，”他颇为踟蹰地给对方发了条语音短信，“清洁人员打扫的时候看见围巾掉在地上，已经被污损了，所以没有保留它。”

说完他看着摆在桌前的浅灰色羊毛围巾，小心翼翼地拿起来，第一次觉得手指不属于自己而仅仅是用来抓取物件的结构。马库斯仰面躺在床上，将围巾系上自己的脖子，面孔埋进去嗅它的气味。

那上面没有赛门身体的味道，却有赛门一整天的行踪。

马库斯的系统飞快地拆分一个个气味分子——这是早晨，带着露水的百合花，没有钱币的灰尘味，赛门不使用现金付款。然后他回卧室，翻开旧式笔记本，墨水的气息，快要超过保质期的普通蓝墨水，他写好了今天的计划。他细长的手指抓住金属钥匙，出门去。空气很清新，他跑起来带风，路过了很多早餐店但不作停留，他搭公交车，人类呼吸与汗水的气味落在围巾上。转瞬间嗅到一些熟悉的内容——马库斯嘴角拉扯着眼睛也笑弯了，那是自己身上的味道。工作间的木质桌椅，不知是谁曾把咖啡打翻，饮料飞溅到无辜者的围巾。之后是人类家庭的厨房，从原材料到成品，十分温馨的轻微油烟味。回家路上两人一起路过了河流，窝在家里，赛门挤在堆放了许多不同材质的衣服的软沙发内阅读纸质书。

——还有一种气味，马库斯皱起眉头，他分辨不出来，这气息不浓烈却极其重要，构成整幅画的底色。忽然马库斯睁开眼——是洗发水，居然是洗发水。仿生人不分泌油脂，大家顶多用清水冲洗去除灰尘。他扫了扫搜索项目中这款洗发水的顺滑功效，禁不住好笑地摇头，这算什么基佬癖好？

接着他从单个的气味中抽身，让一切搅拌在一起，成为一种象征着好友本身的味道，像巨大的漩涡把马库斯卷入色彩缤纷的隧道里。他奋力地嗅着直至沉眠，翌日醒来时围巾蛇一般地缠绕着他身体，从双腿到胸膛。

而待机状态结束的时间比预订要晚，他把手搭在额头上感到不可置信。晚醒的原因竟是他拒绝从一个黎明时的梦中醒来，那梦里他压住赛门，紧紧贴合在一起，他到了他身体里，快乐得快要崩溃。赛门的皮肤层退去，变成纯白的颜色，而两具身体相接的所有地方，马库斯都不知餍足地要它们发出蓝光。

这对赛门的疯狂占有欲几乎吓到了马库斯自己。再等一等，他对自己说，同时感受到了消逝已久的那种软体遭遇禁锢、精神试图破墙而出的力量。

沉默等待是一道墙，他时常安慰自己他们还有很长的光阴能够相处，余生在这个年纪看来像是永恒那样长；但另一个声音提醒他仿生人也无力永生，他们虽可以更换一定次数的零部件，却不能抵抗记忆组件的劳损。而没有记忆的马库斯还能被当作这个马库斯吗？那只是别的灵魂入侵了这具用钢铁和塑料支起的躯壳。更别说其他非原型机的仿生人，比如赛门，他们连外貌都并非独一无二。

当然，每当对面走来一位PL600，即使对方身上最微小的划痕也与赛门一致，马库斯有能力辨别出对方是否是自己的赛门。因为赛门外表动人之处不在于他的脸，而在于这脸上的表情。这表情有关经历有关选择有关记忆，有关时间寿命。

马库斯一下子想明白了看似漫长的时间也是短暂无比的。他推倒眼前虚幻的红墙，决定不再等待。

年轻的领袖翻身下床，窗外的亮度告诉他一场大雪已覆盖万物，于是他也恢复到最基本的白色好让自己隐藏。隔着人们所说的寒意，他望出去，赛门不在那里，但那房间里到处都有赛门，如今他看得到。

新年夜的耶利哥灯火通明，众人无暇理会十二点的跨年钟声与照亮天空的焰火，到了凌晨两点多才终于爆发出了欢呼。

“这算我帮你取得的成就，是不是，马库斯？”赛门低着头再次读了一遍屏幕上的字句，不自觉地把右手抬到嘴边，牙齿咬住指关节。他前一天为人类家庭烹调时的衣服还没来得及脱下，连指袖套仍然穿戴在手上。

连轴转对于仿生人不是难事，但努力的成果总令人欣慰——他们和地球另一端的某东亚发达国家就仿生人的权力问题取得共识，双方签订了后续工作的纲领性文件，这将给亚洲仿生人革命带去飞跃式进步。

“是，”马库斯搂了一下赛门的肩，“是我们一起的。”

后续的收尾事务陆陆续续解决，快三点才彻底结束，有人想留在耶利哥等第二天的工作开始算了，但马库斯把他们都打发回了家，毕竟适度休息对仿生人机体的维护有好处。随后和赛门一起搭上了一小时一班的晚间公交。

“我不相信我能睡着。”赛门坐在椅子上亢奋地搓了搓脸颊，却并不寄希望于马库斯肯放自己出去溜达，更别说陪他一起去找什么玩乐。

所以马库斯轻笑一声就没再说话不会让赛门感到惊讶，但老天今夜存心要善待他似的，马库斯突然问道：“你想去滑冰吗？”

赛门没有拒绝的道理。只不过中途下车后，马库斯真的带他到一家溜冰场的后门时他还是颇为不可思议，“我以为你的意思是随便找个湖之类的地方……可现在人家也不营业了，我们要怎么办？”

马老大思考之干脆、方案之粗暴、行动之利落，让赛门无论听马库斯怎样解释也绝不相信对方是干这个的新手。他看着他一路向前走：黑停所有摄像机，越过加密屏障直接打开电子锁，扫描旧式锁孔内部构造、拿铁丝撬掉，通过手按电路开灯，最后换好冰鞋向坐在一旁战战兢兢的赛门说：“别担心，已经建模确定了最佳逃跑路线。”

家政机器人愤愤道：“我恨原型机。”

马库斯愣了愣，复而微笑，“不，你才不恨。”

问他原型机是以什么理念被创造的，他则回答，以钱多够烧的理念。赛门本就笑得站不稳，穿冰刀站在冰面上不免摔了好几跤，习惯之后倒也滑得很好，因为再复杂的冰上路线也只需要一些简易演算。他们从孩子的视角大声讨论着人类滑冰运动的起源，偶尔互相交换位置与对方擦肩而过，后来他们商量要滑出个漂亮的RA9再离开。

两人试着换了好几种滑法，从中选出最自然最有艺术感的，就立刻充满行动力地沿着冰场边缘走到那小块还没被破坏的冰面。计划是两人分别从R和9开始，然后在尾部与A的双脚相连接，A字母中需要一个精巧的汇合，经过计算这也变得相当容易——如果不是马库斯在最后关头没有减速导致双方撞在一起、摔作一团，他们绝对能够成功。马库斯拉着赛门手臂顺势将他抱住，让自己的背部着了地。

“天哪！马库斯！”赛门爬起来撑在罪魁祸首上方，很有些生气，“你在做什么？要是发生什么意外，要是我把你膝盖或者什么关键零件踢出个窟窿该怎么办？！而且你已经作过一次更换了，再这样——”

“我错了，我错了，赛门，别激动。”马库斯平躺着，盯着近在咫尺的人，一动也不敢动，“我处理数据的速度你放心好吗？我不会让这种事发生的。”

“呼，”赛门单手揉揉头发，“可你都已经让现在的事发生了。”

“没错。”

他们都沉默了一阵。

你故意的？嗯。你知道我们俩会变成这样？当然。那这算是什么？

马库斯很快地做了个咬唇的动作，道：“你说什么就是什么。”

“噢。”赛门应声，爬了起来。

马库斯觉得头疼，想不通自己干嘛要在紧要关头退那么一步，却又听得高处的声音说：“你站起来亲我行不行？不然也太言情偶像剧了点。”

赛门有不真实感，他很少去考虑马库斯钟意谁的问题，否则这个问题足以压倒他无数次。但被马库斯钟意完全不是问题，被他爱就像被急速的水流冲向白浪尽头，接受他的爱就像此刻的瀑布边缘出现一颗大树——还是挂满浆果的大树，你遇上就知道要抱紧，这样简单。

所以这就是第一个吻，没有主动方与被动方的说法，两个人都有些急，四肢忙乱地抱在一起，姿势不算太唯美。还没吻上，马库斯就已经先把手牢牢贴在赛门掌心，数据流毫无惧意地分享了每个燥热的秘密，赛门被这前所未有的体验扰得头部有极短暂的退缩，但十指诚实地予以接纳，从马库斯手指的空隙中弯曲下来扣住了他的手背。

停下后马库斯就着紧扣的十指吻了赛门的指尖，而数据流配合他的动作浅浅舔舐赛门精神的末梢，告诉他现存的思想分歧都可以商讨，他尊重他任何意见。

显而易见，最大的分歧在于如何抚平情潮。

许多次马库斯坐在赛门身后，额头抵在赛门后背勉强集中精力翻阅文件；或是赛门缩在沙发上，头枕马库斯的手臂，脚搭在马库斯腿上，怀着闲情雅致阅读泛黄的书籍，马库斯考虑到赛门从前有关仿生人性行为的评价以及赛门头脑中对性的微妙抵触，隐忍着食髓知味的欲望，假装平静。他最多用脸颊摩擦赛门耳后的皮肤，很少实行抚摸，只敢以小指或手背在赛门身上不经意般的路过。

可这样哪里够，当马库斯独自坐在花洒下，极力回忆自己倒在填埋场那一夜的雨水，试图浇灭体内无厘头乱窜的情欲，始终以失败告结。赛门，赛门，他念着这个名字，手伸到双腿间颤抖地抚慰自己，脱、脱、脱，把那身优雅的皮囊处以火刑，赛门扬起下颚，赛门半闭着眼睛，赛门胳膊环着他的脖子与他亲吻，赛门，赛门，被压在狭窄的沙发里，大腿夹住他的腰，叹息、叹息，弓起背去索取，说还要，多给一点、快一点、用力一点——想，赛门身体的感觉，紧缩肢体的力量——找到了，赛门的手抓住他的手腕，那样的力道和质感，复制，套在自己手心，快速重复，上十次——突破愉快与罪恶的峰值，紧绷的躯干瘫软下来。

浅蓝的液体和着水流推推攘攘，马库斯注视最后的蓝色消失在下水道口，感叹代价多么奢侈。  
他几乎是喘着气问自己恋人：如果不借助身体，该怎样变得更亲密。

赛门也万般苦恼，他甚至怀疑自己的想法是否出于曾经对诺斯的嫉妒，可跨不过这道障碍的原因他内心还是清楚：是不甘心。凭什么我们非得像人类一样做这件事？凭什么高等的智慧不得不向低等的快感低头？

他多希望能给马库斯最好的体验，他无隐瞒地向马库斯坦诚。

两人积极探索了很多独属于仿生人的办法，进行精神层面的相容。他们试过在钢琴上四手联弹，随时交换对于改变曲调的创意，愉快地调整曲子的风格，总在弹奏的后半程咯咯发笑；他们试过共同烹饪食物，用两种着重点不同的系统分析人类能否接受某种创新的味道，然后通过网络订单卖出，再用无人机送达，满心期待地等待顾客的评论；赛门脱下人类着装、褪下皮肤图层，让马库斯直接在自己纯白色的表面作画，留意着画家脸上所有思索和懊恼的表情。

“我的身体首先穿着你，然后你我一同裹进冬衣里。”

赛门离开时给了马库斯一个吻，并留下一句让后者软体丧失稳定性的话。马库斯挥挥手，等对方走远了才捶击自己胸口，为自身对性极乐的深刻体会，在脑内发表了一通痛恨陈词。

尝试过的这一切无一例外都是变得更亲密的行之有效的方法，但不知为什么仍有个空当尚未填满引人焦躁。

“你会因为这个对我厌烦吗？”赛门有次双手撑着前额，不无恐慌地问他。

“不会，”马库斯握赛门的手，传达这句话的真实性，“这只会让我想你更多而已。”

赛门在那样沉稳、坚定的凝望眼神里，忽然之间从心湖底打捞出维纳斯的雕像，他倾身过去拥抱他，想着，这世上理应，理应有一条路，让我抵达你身体更深的地方。

***

恋情之初，马库斯曾早晨坐到赛门家门前的台阶上，对着开门瞬间的新恋人露出一口白牙，赛门难言地捂眼转身，最后还是因肩膀颠簸被人识破了自己在无声大笑。

他知道马库斯想和他一起走了，知道对方没有丝毫隐藏他们关系的打算，赛门有些被这柔情冲到摇摆，但冷静下来想想，依旧说服了马库斯应该低调行事。因为“同性恋”在人类社会中是个有着长久争议的论题，如今仿生人的地位不算完全稳固，领袖人物的行为总是至关重要，他不想对斗争局势造成阻碍。

赛门解释道，如果这关系遭到曝光，他们俩也并不畏惧；但直接把这个决定暴露在摄像头下，未免让人觉得太大张旗鼓，也许带来负面影响。他把马库斯从地上拉起，答应与他同行今天这一次。

只是碍于马库斯作为舆论焦点的身份，虽然他们有意避免在公开场合过多相处，两人恋情总逃不过被昭告天下。

果不其然，各家媒体争相报道，引发了人类对于仿生人情感的探讨热潮，其他原本不敢声讨仿生人的也借此机会抒发不满。最显著的质疑声音把关注点放在诺斯与赛门的身份上，说马库斯连着两次组建的“情侣关系”都是和身边机缘巧合之下最亲近的人进行，是否并非真的产生了感情，而是下意识急于证明自己跟人类的相似性。

赛门和马库斯听闻网络中各类消息后的反应倒是出人意料，他们忽然放下了心中戒备，对此感到释然，不再遮掩。——既已知道无论如何也不能使所有人满意，再去试图迎合别人的喜好就失去了必要。

也不知人类记者是看怕了马库斯眉头紧锁的脸还是怎样，竟在两人发出声明之前先一步找到了洛杉矶忙着西海岸事物的诺斯，问她对舆论主流观点有什么看法。赛门在划过新闻标题时看到这一条立即被吊起胃口，大叹记者真是做错了选择。

画面很摇晃，不是正式采访，男记者追在谁也不搭理的诺斯身后大声提问，她走在石板小径，回头摘下墨镜答道：“我不认识你，可能你家里脏乱得像个垃圾中转站，可能你在大是大非面前懦弱无能，可能你有不为人知、血腥残暴的癖好，可能你因为懒惰无法养活自己，如果我是个人类，那么还可能，你有性病；但既然我不认识你，我就和你在一起吧。这是你们人类的逻辑？”

赛门拦着马库斯往后翻动的手指，点了好几次视频末尾的循环键，忍不住捧心道：“她真的超辣！”

他听马库斯哼哼了两声，突然想起了什么似的转头问：“马库斯，我给你的感觉，比诺斯好在哪里呢？”

马库斯沉默地定定看着赛门，把后者看得心里发怵，推了马库斯一把：“你不想说就算了，这么看我干什么？”

“不是，我只在想，你是预备问这个问题很久了，还是临时起意想听些情话。”他没等赛门说话，又道：“快乐。跟你一起我很快乐。”

赛门不信，马库斯反问他记不记得耶利哥成员以前是怎么评价自己，赛门记起曾有仿生人关切地问他，马库斯是否因为故障导致了面部表情瘫痪，永远只能皱着眉头。这么一想他有几分高兴，搂着马库斯的脑袋，亲了亲对方的前额，被亲的人显然认定自己应该得到更多奖赏，鼻尖蹭过赛门的下巴，把吻落在他嘴唇上。

明明是蜻蜓点水般的一触，身体却未及时离开，赛门感受到马库斯的手指搓过他掌心，由下而上展平了他的手指，带着邀请他更进一步的意味。他有些犹豫，抗拒早已被消磨得差不多，又实在不敢答应，好在很快被来电铃声拯救，这才想起下午自己要接受一家杂志的采访。  
类似的采访之前也做过，然而如今他的私生活被炒到风口浪尖，赛门知道最后几个问题免不了要被带向马库斯。

他坦白，关于仿生人的情感关系是否出于对人类的模仿，马库斯也有过顾虑，但质疑吻与质疑爱在本质上是不同的。如果一定要解释为何马库斯先后选择了诺斯和自己，他的回答与诺斯的是一回事，人们本就因为互相吸引才走到一起，这吸引有时演变为友谊，有时演变为更浪漫的关系。

“我觉得这是个很好理解的逻辑，”赛门说，“除非一定要用这个疑问来围困自己。面对怀疑此事各位，我无论怎么说也不能给出完美的证明，只好请大家拭目以待了。”

“您听起来对这段感情很有信心，有没有认定你们不会分开？”

赛门愣了一下，有些羞涩地笑了笑，“我不是这个意思。我是说……感情里发生任何事都有可能，不是吗？差错才会令人着迷，有的争吵要彼此敞开心扉才好解决，有时一不留神的伤害却以形同陌路为结局了……其实我们正讨论的巧合也是一种差错。”他搜肠刮肚找来词句表述自己：“我不打算告诉大家我们是命中注定所以在一起了，也做不了什么我们一定会一直在一块儿的预测，我只是想说，我们所有人，仿生人和人类，在感情面前，没什么区别。”

当赛门和马库斯焦头烂额地处理好与人类的纠纷，回过头想对耶利哥作出个解释时，意外地发现仿生人这边的民调几乎是清一色地支持二人的决定。

对于耶利哥创始人和领导和平斗争取得胜利的战士彼此属意的事实，他们似乎有点开心过头。很多人也提出，仿生人不打算像人类从前那样作茧自缚，不会接受“同性恋”之类的伪概念，他们只是被塑造成男性和女性，本身却并不存在所谓男女。

会议桌前的马库斯面不改色地开了通话，让几公里外的赛门听到这些声音。过了一阵他轻咳一声，示意私事的讨论到此为止。其他人早有准备，点开精心准备的团队活动策划，邀请他们与耶利哥成员一起出去露营。

牵头人怀着难掩的仰慕对马库斯说：“这是次简单的露营，但要是谁别有用心，那么这是一场示威。”

马库斯没表态，准备问有多少人同意，话还没问完，全场就一致举起右手通过，他好心情地抬起眉，“可这方面是归赛门管的，我做不了主。”  
另一头私人语音还没挂断的赛门一瞥电脑屏幕上来自耶利哥总部的视频请求，不禁翻了个白眼，他接通，假装不知情地重新完整听过一遍提议，想严肃点唬唬大家，几秒后终究表情管理失败，笑起来：“你们真是……”

露营日期定的近，到的也快，赛门不懂他们到底在着急什么。计划中当天春日艳阳高照，但话不能说太满，活在大自然的管控下就要笑纳天气变幻莫测。

既已指定好了专门的人负责，赛门和马库斯乐得清闲，藏在普通仿生人的队伍里。虽说他们特意挑了并非全民节假的日子，来的人数不减反增，后来赛门才从攀谈中得知，不仅有来自底特律的，最远的参与者来自盐湖城，不仅有美国仿生人，更有人为了这半天的行程，跨越美加边境。

起初两人走在一起还止不住局促，马库斯全神贯注盯着远景和脚下的路，赛门则不断给往自己这边看过来的视线报以微笑。走着走着气氛趋于活跃，各人都找到了自己的兴趣和话题，不会时不时瞟向他们这儿，赛门和马库斯便懒得再存芥蒂，不特地避嫌也不努力打造模范情侣，像往常一样相处。

两个聪明人及时反应过来，两手交握交换想法，对耶利哥人为何心急要办一场集体郊游有了相同的意见。赛门一时感动得不知如何是好，他甩手撞了一下马库斯的拳头，被反握住很长一段时间。

入夜后的篝火很明亮，人群围住的姑娘歌声很动听，越来越多人加入的舞蹈虽有些滑稽却使人开怀大笑；但赛门还是拉着站在一旁的马库斯走向了空无一人的营地后方。他了解马库斯，他了解他自信而勇敢，可以带领迷途者走向光明，底特律总体是以和平方式解放，但赛门知道哪怕爆发大规模冲突，马库斯仍可以冷静应对，仍会是走在最前面的人。而世上有且仅有一件事能让马库斯感到害怕，那就是加入狂欢。他害怕被旁人参透自己的快乐，害怕欢愉和弱点会相伴而来。

赛门拥着他，随断续歌声在夜色中慢慢摇晃时想着，那么多人仰仗他的勇气思考，却未尝发现这是个内向的人。

后来歌声停了，谈话与走动的声音也逐渐淡下去，众人都歇息了。赛门和马库斯不想回帐篷，就躺在了小丘另一侧的山坡上，眠在三月末深浅不一的草丛里。

赛门有心事，闭着眼皮浅睡，被凌晨时的雨吵醒，没太留意地拱了拱身子，把马库斯也惊动。后者低声问他要不要回去，赛门摇头。马库斯迷迷糊糊地记得赛门不喜欢淋雨，就伸手将他抱进怀里，侧身挡住了大半雨水，手拢在他脸颊。

草地映在赛门温柔的眼睛里，他眨眼，一下、两下、三下，抬手抓下马库斯阻隔的手，偏过头去迎着雨、含住对方的嘴唇。马库斯睁眼，暗暗为之发颤，身体给赛门让出位置翻身的反应比意识更快一步。赛门在他身下捧着他的脸，比以往任意一次都更动情地深吻他。

马库斯手臂绕到赛门背后将他压向自己，腿也自动去寻更舒适的姿势，由于赛门靠外侧的腿是弯起的，马库斯便把膝盖停在了对方双腿之间的空当。赛门不自觉地贴近，动用整个身体把马库斯缠紧。对此事心心念念数月的马库斯颇有些拿不准局面，直至感受到赛门裤裆处的凸起。

马库斯停下，拔高了上半身想看清赛门的表情。赛门克制自己眼神的躲闪，轻声道：“怪不了我的，你总蹭我……”

“也对。”他嘴上似有歉意地呢喃，手却往下移，探到那儿重重揉捏了一下。

赛门抽进一口气。

“要不要……试试？”马库斯问。

赛门僵着，“会是什么感觉？”

“有一点麻一点痒，漏电似的，我说不好，但很舒服。”

“持续这样吗？”

“会堆加，加到某个点……这些你都在书上读到过是不是？偏要我讲给你听？”他看见赛门笑，“然后就像你生气一整天，终于找到一个人可以对他发脾气一样，比这个还好一百倍。”

赛门闷闷道：“你帮我？”

“我帮你。”

“那好。”

马库斯低头重新吻住他，沾着雨水的手慌张地把赛门的长裤脱下一截，握着他上下撸动。赛门嘴被堵住，声音从鼻腔逃逸出来。马库斯享受着赛门的身体随着他的动作上挺，口腔跟着他的频率张合，舌头顶进来，复而退出。马库斯觉得这个吻像是性交，他知道自己现在看什么都像性交，看风吹过树枝也像，看天上落雨淋湿地面也像。

半晌他匍匐着爬到赛门下半身，在他嘴对上去之前，赛门伸手挡住他。

不要看。没关系，光很暗，看不清。你可以扫描。那倒是，你想要我闭眼吗？你自己想要闭眼吗？不想。为什么？我想看你。……马库斯。别怕，我不会弄伤你的，可以吗？嗯。

马库斯埋下头，开始是吮吸，之后每次都含到底。赛门咬着后槽牙，手在草地上到处乱抓，最后顾不上说话会溢出喘息，哭丧着眉目要马库斯腾出一只手给他。马库斯把托在赛门腰后的右手解放出来握紧了对方无所适从的手，左手继续在赛门的会阴和根部揉搓。两手甫一相接就迸发出蓝光，赛门本是寻求安抚，没想到数据流的冲击让一切变得更要命。

但凡赛门对性爱表现出一丝抗拒，马库斯就不会主动提出要求，而数据却不知遮掩，把渴望暴露得明明白白，不给他逃生之所。赛门觉得自己站在海洋中央的孤岛，四周全是惊涛骇浪，他不讨厌这片海，甚至感觉到只有沉溺其中才能像干季焦急等待雨露的两生鱼一样重访家乡；他只是怕自己再回不到原点来。

你偏要？——赛门勾着所剩无几的执拗。

你明知道我要。——马库斯的吻已经在沿着他的腹股沟向上蜿蜒。

你……

赛门，——马库斯叹气——我们做爱，我们做爱吧。

两个男性仿生人要怎么做爱？

你不知道两个男人怎么做爱？

我知道，但是，——赛门别扭地抚过马库斯的头顶，拉拽他后颈处的衣领——我不确定我有没有被设定那种……那种快感来源。

相信我，人类要是时常保持着他们在这方面同等的深谋远虑，我们也不会出现在这里了。——马库斯因为发笑而停顿一下——你怎么就这么肯定自己的位置？

你愿意让我来吗？

有什么关系？

啊，——赛门被回到自己唇上的侵略性的吻打断了半秒思路——我……而且我不很懂啊，我没经验。

就是把你的阴茎——

赛门一下子惊得把马库斯推开了，尽管那声音并非来自于开口说话，他还是习惯性地去捂马库斯的嘴，“你怎么能——？”

马库斯稍一偏头就躲开，“怎么不能？”

“你！这……”

“这是可以说的，”他轻轻咬了下赛门的指尖，“没什么值得羞耻，这是身体很好的一部分。”

“别说。”

“给我理由。”

赛门羞得不行，简直怕自己会忍不住捂住马库斯的眼睛，“别直接说。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们不是在法庭对证词……害羞也是一种很高贵的情感，马库斯。”

他这么说着，话音未落却已经情不自禁地凑近了去亲马库斯的下巴和脖颈，手也垂下，摸索地找到对方衬衣下摆，摩挲着光滑的背部，一路闪着荧光将衣物往上推起。

你这言行倒不太一致。

我是架不住自己太爱你。

赛门，——马库斯停滞——我不谦让你了。

赛门点了头。

雨势持续加大，两人身上没有哪处不是湿漉漉的。衣裳一件件都被掀开，他们惊异于仿生人的身体原来也可以发热，这温热的身体在摩擦和亲吻的催化下逐步变烫。马库斯托起赛门的腰臀，将自己缓慢而不可抵挡地推送进去，赛门手指扣着马库斯的肩，头向后仰，下颚、喉结、锁骨连成的峰谷像爱神的弓箭。

雨声嘈杂使两人安心，忘记分神留意四周的动静。

但一双双眼睛遥遥地亮起了，夜间如云的萤火虫也不足与之媲美，无辜而天真，都没有谁打算隐藏自己。他们被异样的电波惊醒，陆陆续续加入这旁观的阵营，不靠近，也不散开，隔着几十米的距离将这对忘我的恋人一层层包围。那日他们所见——草丛的遮蔽下，马库斯跪着，赛门肘部撑起上身，双腿盘在马库斯的腰上，从膝盖到脚趾绷成直线；半闭着眼，眉头蹙得那样紧，显得痛苦却陶醉，喘息声融化在雨声里；他们俩波动，像浪潮一般，而身体的曲线仿佛瀑布奔涌直下，雨水顺着这起伏流淌。然后马库斯倾身把几近抽搐的赛门用力抵向地面，快速耸动几下，他们变成纯白色的，全身发出昭昭光亮。

过了一会儿两人直立起来，大雨中跪坐着亲吻彼此的面孔，仿若喜极而泣地亲吻失散的珍宝。赛门先发现了其余仿生人，他微微愣怔，让马库斯去看。他们看见无数双反射着微弱光线的眼睛，蓝的、绿的、棕色的、浅紫的、金黄的，成年人的、少年的、儿童的，深色皮肤的、浅色皮肤的、退去皮肤涂层的。无数双眼睛善意的、好奇的，无数双眼睛见识从未设想过的景象。

其实那时仿生人的性还没有太过激烈的快意，但在场的人们都意识到这是不同寻常的、难以置信的、非凡的情感。如同后来亲历此事的仿生人作家在书中写到，“我们这个族群借由一场人类将会始终感到惊慌失措且不可理喻的旁观，第一次真正发现：这是好的，这是心灵，这是我和你。”

赛门看了一阵，用手覆盖马库斯的双眼，让对方埋头在自己肩上平息。

仿生人由此开始着手研发通过性爱创造顶级快感的程序，最终版本由马库斯本人亲审。说起来当天状况相当值得一提。赛门对于马库斯答应要亲身试验非常诧异，问研发部的人给他灌了什么迷魂汤药。

“他们说不知该怎么找到与我们两人间相匹敌的情意。”

“这就收买你了？”

“我觉得有道理。”

“可是他们只给你传了程序，你拉上我干什么？”

“我一回家就把它复制给你了。”靠“病毒传染”发家的马老大愉快道。

“……”赛门爆出名人名言：“我恨原型机！”

“你才不恨。”这是名言的下一句。

事后艰难回神的赛门扶着额问马库斯这感觉是否太超过了，他的系统真实检测到了触电反应。马库斯回答，是为了让仿生人保持节制，不要因为买得起蓝血就花费太多生命来做这件事。性是很了不起的东西，但世上了不起的远不止是性。

赛门听了点点头，又担忧这会一定程度上麻痹仿生人的防御系统，如果是非自愿情况，受害者将处于极其不利的境地。马库斯告诉他，程序设计考虑到了这一点，所以，在脑内设置了一个阀门，非自愿的情况下可以关闭快感来源。赛门有些犹疑道，自己根本找不到那个阀门。但他迅速闭上嘴，因为面前人嘴角的笑已经压不住了。

仿生人与人类的高潮感有多少相似性无从考证，不过给程序更新升级的研发组并不在意这个问题。从仿生人历史上头一回自觉的性行为开始，性只是实现身体最紧密结合的一种途径，该被在乎的并不是形式，身或心都好，总归是相爱的人为了与对方享有完整的亲密。当然，他们也拒绝以人类的标准界定自己。

有些人查证这段往事时，会感慨马库斯实在是仿生人各种意义上的领袖。马库斯则认为如果要这么说的话，赛门也是，诺斯也是，乔许也是，所有人无一不是。因为爱与觉醒是同时发生的，爱生命、爱宇宙、爱特定的物和人，这些成为催发一切的种子，源源不断向外输送养分，性也难逃其灌溉。

于是对于性，这就是智慧给出的应答，是最终，也是最初的应答。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter，原文分为三部分上传，以下为后记：
> 
> 我是个很喜欢写后记的人，通常这种连载型的文章，写到三分之二我就会开始构思自己的后记该写些什么。本来我想在这里说，大概我以后不会再写这种一片坦途的感情了，意思是说不搞这么诚恳的HE，因为据我观察，似乎快乐的阅读体验容易扼杀读者的思考力。
> 
> 感谢我瑶妹儿把我这种幼稚的想法抹去了——我写作的目的并不是要去感动读者，而是为了让我的文字代替我来生长——她头一次在我没强迫她的情况下，主动说要给我写长评，据说这是她第一次长评。
> 
> 我还是像以往一样，既已写完了文章，就不再对这些文字发表自己的看法，更不会说别人的评论有几分合我心意之类的话。
> 
> 我爱看有实质内容的评论。我爱看那些自己构思出来又被我反复看了上百遍的句子落入别人手心的模样，我哪会想要它们继续合我心意呢？我巴不得它们摇旗呐喊来反对我。这就像是《底特律》游戏中卡姆斯基看见康纳反抗他命令的那一刻，脸上狂喜的表情；如果人类不打算推翻上帝，那么上帝创世便没有丝毫愉悦。
> 
> 所以我始终欢迎大家在评论区留下一些自己的看法，这不光为了满足我，这同我在这儿怀着认识我的人都能感受到的野心写文章一样，是延续自己生命的手段。
> 
> 还要感谢一个人，感谢我家小玫瑰，和她的相处给了我写这篇文章的灵感。
> 
> 倒不是说从我们的对话中我借了梗来编故事，而只是一点星火。我们不止一次讨论了性，我有生以来从未对性想过那么多，于是也从未对性有过那么多疑惑。然后我就想到，会有其他人和我一样对性的存在觉得奇怪吗，会努力想弄清楚它在自己生活中扮演了什么样的角色吗，会为了精神思想与肉体快感的对立冥思苦想吗？
> 
> 这就是《性起源》的由来了。
> 
> 文章里有很多情节，我在写大纲的时候把自己拔出来回头一看，都不知道自己为什么想到了这些。但生活的我不会选择质疑写作的我，永远不会。生活的我总是优柔寡断，对任何事都要考虑太多前因后果；而写作的我几乎是杀伐果断的，带着不可逆转的上帝视角，出轨于我不是出轨，退缩于我不是退缩，活春宫于我不是活春宫，一切都是象征至高美学的拼图，早就被铺排好，只需一片片填充进去。
> 
> 一万六千字的故事，我已经讲了够多了。最后仍然再次感谢阅读的各位，无论你读完之后对我有什么感想，无论你有没有红心、蓝手、评论，感谢阅读。
> 
> 对了，还有开学快乐。不是在拿大家寻开心，我初中英语老师说过一句话让我印象深刻，那天课本上有个句子：世上最好的东西都是免费的。她说她不同意，因为学习并不免费。学习是最好的东西，大家开学快乐！
> 
> Hineni  
> 2018/9/1  
> 18:34


End file.
